Jouster
Jouster was the lancer squad captain and team captain for the New York Wards. Personality He had a grudge against Weaver, and was unwilling to listen to her advice.I reached Jouster, shaking him. When he didn’t rouse, I shook him harder. Nothing. Not jarring enough. I kicked his leg out from under him, and he sprawled. “Fuck you,” he mumbled, as he began to climb to his feet. “Wake up Clockblocker and Vantage,” I said. “You don’t give me orders,” he said. He approached Swoop. The man smacked Hoyden with one more bird, whirling around to face Jouster, and then got slammed in the chest with the fattest part of the lance. The third tier Adept flew into a wall and went limp. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Appearance Jouster had a medieval theme while utilizing a lance as his weapon. Abilities and Powers Jouster was categorized as a Blaster-Striker hybrid. Channeled through his lance, several effects could be applied to a target giving him versatility in attack. These effects included "concussive blasts, fire, ice, lightning, suction and disintegration, among other things." However, for them to apply, he needed to hit the target with the end of the lance. He's got a set, he can't just create more, right? That's not quite how it works, Brut TRUMP touches on trump powers and the type of trump trigger that gives the type of trump power (not a hard rule, mind you) In Jouster's case, he's a one-four. Ah The fact that it's an 'augment weapon' striker power is set in stone, and the elemental variable is chosen by him. And he was the head Ward of NY, yes? Must have been one of the biggest Wards in the country Of NY's primary ward team. Not really a thing, since wards get shuffled out so much Look at how things were poised with the BB wards. I just kind of assumed New York capes were looked at with more interest in the media than a city like Brockton Bay Sure, but not so dramatically in a 'he's the leader' sense. Since that's a position that changes. Some magazines or fan groups might pay attention to it, but it's not really a status in the grand scheme of things. (beyond inclusion in things like Taylor's induction) - IRC chat archived Spacebattles To assist with this, Jouster had a secondary Mover ability that gave him a short-lived burst of speed. This allowed him to quickly close the gap with his target to more easily strike them with the lance.Drone 23.1 History A team captain of New York Primary ward's team. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine He was visibly shaken by the clones of Kudzu that needed to be killed.Scourge 19.5 Post-Echidna Jouster had choice words with Skitter over her exerting chastened Protectorate members to stay in the organization following the revelations of Ignis Fatuus.Scourge 19.7 Participated in the retaliatory strike against The Adepts following their poaching of a Ward to the villains team. He had a bad attitude toward the newly inducted Weaver. Deployed to New Delhi to deal with the Endbringer there. He outfitted his former teammate Flechette, and tried to have a hurried conversation with her before she pulled away.Drone 23.5 Post-Timeskip Jouster was incapacitated when fighting a unit of the slaughterhouse 9000, it is unknown if this meant he was killed but he did not actively feature during the Gold Morning Crisis.Sting 26.5 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blaster Category:Striker Category:Heroes Category:Wards Category:Worm Characters